


The Murder House

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead People, Dismemberment, Ghosts, Gore, Haunted Houses, M/M, Possession, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Joey could tell something was wrong with the house the Kaiba brothers bought, but they refused to believe him. Maybe some cold, hard evidence would prove otherwise?(Graphic descriptions of murder and death. Major gore and dismemberment.)





	The Murder House

 

“Listen, I know I said I am always up for whatever challenge you throw at me, but I think I might have to pass on this one.” Joey said, arms crossed.

“You can’t be serious.” Seto said dully.

“Look, I don’t mess around with spirits, I don’t mess around with the dead and this place straight up looks like a murder house.” Joey said dramatically pointing to the building before them.

The house was old and run down, making it look ten times spookier since it was out in the middle of nowhere. It probably had been a nice two story house once, but after ten years of wear and tear, it looked nothing like that now. Seto rolled his eyes while Mokuba snickered.

“And I keep telling you, it’s just a house. We did our research, nothing bad has ever happened in this house.” Seto stated as he walked towards the door.

Joey whined and looked at Mokuba, who just shrugged and followed Seto to the front door. Joey just stood there, not at all amused. When they had asked him to come check out a property with them, he thought it would be fun. Maybe go visit a mansion or two. Instead, they drag him out in the middle of nowhere to a house they bought to turn into a haunted house attraction for the upcoming October. Joey looked back at the car, where the driver was sitting politely before sighing and walking up to the porch.

“You two bought a murder house.” he muttered as the door opened.

Seto rolled his eyes again as he walked inside. Mokuba pulled out his tablet as they walked into the front hall. It was odd to see such a decrepit outside while the inside sill looked rather pristine. Joey winced as they stepped inside and the door behind them slammed shut behind them. He latched onto Mokuba’s arm and whined.

“Can we please leave now? You saw the inside!” Joey whined.

“We need to compare the blueprints to the house, so stop whimpering!” Seto snapped.

He didn’t know why, but just by walking in the house his head was starting to pound. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as they continued to move forward. It was a two story house with a pretty simple layout. There were stairs to the left of them and a living room to their right connected to the kitchen with a dining room in the back. They started in the living room, startled to find there was no trash or graffiti, even a couch had been left behind.

“Looking good so far. No loose floorboards, no creaking. I’m surprised no one has broken in yet.” Mokuba said.

Joey just stood in one spot, arms crossed. He didn’t dare move. He didn’t like this at all and he was not about to mess with something he shouldn’t. Meanwhile, the brothers walked around, checking the walls, ceiling and floor for any issues. They didn’t seem at all bothered about it.

“We’ll need to set this up a different way. Maybe this can be a waiting area. We’ll need TVs, at least three.” Seto stated.

“I like it. Maybe some old ones? To go with the house?” Mokuba said as he noted that down on his tablet.

“I can’t believe you guys are ok with this.” Joey muttered as they moved on to the kitchen.

“And I can’t believe you are a coward, Mutt. You should be over those petty fears by now.” Seto muttered as he checked the cabinets. 

“Not a coward, just don’t mess with things that don’t look right.” Joey said hotly.

Everything in the kitchen looked spotless too. As if someone had just moved out and not that the house had been empty for almost ten years. 

“Are we sure no one has been keeping up with this house? Seems too clean to me.” Mokuba muttered with a hint of uncertainty.

“As far as the family said, no one has lived here in years and no one comes to visit it either.” Seto replied.

While Seto moved through to the dining room, Mokuba happened to glance at one of the windows. In it, he saw his reflection, but behind him, he saw something else. A woman with long, stringy hair and bloodshot eyes stood over him with a knife. He jumped and turned, but there was no one there. Looking back, he saw his own scared reflection and nothing else.

“Mokuba?” Joey called worriedly. 

He had been following Seto like some lost duckling, but stopped when he realized Mokuba wasn’t with them.

“Coming!” he called as he raced after them.

He never saw the woman’s reflection coming back, watching him go. In the dining room, they found a few floorboards were loose and some water stains on the wall, but mostly that room was fine too. Mokuba felt a shiver go up his spine and frowned as he glanced over his shoulder. Why did he suddenly feel like he was being watched?

“I want to check upstairs too.” Seto said as they moved back to the main hallway.

Joey looked up the stairs and winced. Oh hell no, he was not walking up there. It was dark up there!

“I’ll be fine right here.” Joey said stiffly.

Mokuba and Seto glanced at each other. Seto rolled his eyes and started up the stairs without a care. His head was really starting to pound now and it was making his eye twitch.

“Fine, you can stay down here. Alone. By yourself.” Mokuba said as he started up the stairs.

Joey looked at him and then around before quickly following. Mokuba snickered to himself. The stairs were also in good condition, but would need to be cleaned up. Even the railing looked fine and no matter how hard Mokuba pushed on it, it stayed in place.

“Sturdy railing, at least we don’t have to replace it.” Mokuba noted.

They made it to the top and looked around. They found four doors at the top, most likely bedrooms. Nothing seemed amiss, though the floor needed to be redone. They started on to the first room, but they found the door to be stuck.

“Wheeler, help me with this.” Seto said, trying to force it open.

“You’re joking.” Joey winced.

“Wheeler, just help me open the door and then you can go wait in the car, alright! I am sick of your whining!” Seto hissed.

Mokuba and Joey stared at him, wide eyed. It was like his emotions had just flipped on a dime. 

“Um Seto? Are you ok?” Mokuba asked.

“No, I am not ok! I am two seconds away from just pushing Wheeler down the fucking stairs if he doesn’t fucking help me get this goddamn door open!” Seto roared.

There was a pounding behind Seto’s eyes. Like his whole head was going to split open. He just wanted to finish this and go home, but Joey always had to be fucking difficult, didn’t he? Nothing could ever be easy with the Mutt around. A small, hissy voice whispered at him to just throw the mutt down the stairs. Give him something to really whimper about.

“Ok, ok, just relax.” Joey muttered.

Even with the two of them trying, they could not get the door open and finally Seto pulled away with disgust.

“This is not working. It must be jammed or something. I don’t want to break the door down, so we are just going to have to wait and get someone in here to look at it.” Seto said as he moved towards the next room.

This one didn’t have a door, so they walked right in. As they did, the other door creaked open a bit and a single eye peeked out. This new room was on the smaller side, but it was clean. Joey didn’t like it at all. He had crushed in many abandoned houses in his life and he knew a house like this should have all sorts of trash and clutter in it. Yet, the place was spotless. Every instinct inside him was telling him to leave and leave now.

“Are we almost done?” Joey asked.

“We have two rooms left and then we can go.” Seto replied walking past him.

He stopped in the hallway, staring in confusion. Mokuba and Joey peeked around him and stared at the now wide open door.

“Maybe you loosened it?” Mokuba asked.

“Oh fuck no. That right there is horror movie material. I am done.” Joey said shaking his head, backing away.

“Relax, alright? There has to be an explanation for this.” Seto replied. 

He walked over and looked inside, but it was so dark inside. He frowned and leaned in. The other room had a window, didn’t this one? Maybe it was covered by something? He walked inside and felt around around. Finally, he grabbed on to something, it felt like a heavy curtain and with a jerk of his wrist, he pulled it to the side. Nodding his head, pleased the light was now coming into what he realized was the bathroom, he turned around and almost had a heart attack.

There was a tub in the room that was completely filled with blood, the body of a dead woman lay there, a nasty slice across her stomach, basically sawing her in half. The whole room suddenly smelled of blood and Seto gagged on the stench, covering his mouth.

“Seto!” Mokuba called and between one blink and the next, she was gone.

The blood, the dead woman, everything was gone. Seto’s eyes darted around, he was breathing hard between his fingers, heart pounding. Mokuba walked in and he was deeply concerned, his eyes darting over Seto’s pale face and horrified eyes.

“Seto are you ok? What happened?” Mokuba demanded.

He glanced at the tub, but didn’t see anything. He looked back at Seto, who was slowly getting himself under control again and placed a hand on his arm.

“Maybe we should go.” Mokuba said, causing Joey to perk up.

“We have two rooms left, let’s just look inside and we can go.” Seto said, much to Joey’s disappointment.

“Can’t we leave them for later? You know, like a surprise?” Joey begged, but Seto just walked right past him.

The next room was a lot like the second, small and clean. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that needed fixing. Seto sighed as they came upon the last door.

“This must be the master bedroom.” Mokuba stated, looking over the floor plan again.

“Good, so we are almost done.” Joey said hopefully.

Seto pushed open the door and paused. There was someone in there. Sitting on the floor, near the window, was a young woman, staring straight ahead. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other, confused. Joey just grabbed the back of Seto’s jacket and whined. 

“Miss, you are on private property.” Seto said as he stepped into the room.

Her head started to bob and twitch, her short black hair seemed to stand on end. She leaned her head back until they could see her face and were horrified to see her neck sliced open so bad, it cut through bone, only a small bit of flesh holding her head still on. She howled like a banshee and Joey didn’t think twice. He yanked the brothers back and slammed the door shut. They heard something slam against the door with amazing force, almost breaking the door jam, and then another howl.

“Nope, nope, nope! Fuck this!” Joey yelled. 

The three of them turn to run, but soon heard something coming from the other way. Out of the bathroom, a woman's head and upper body dragged itself into the hall, her intestines dragging behind her. She howled and reached for them, her blood shot eyes glaring them down. Seto and Mokuba froze solid, but Joey was not about to stay still.

“Come on!” he yelled, but they didn’t move.

Realizing he was the only one with any type of rational instinct left, he grabbed both of them by the waist and threw them over his shoulders. He jumped over the crawling woman and booked it down the stairs. At the bottom however, was another woman, a bloody knife in hand and a grin like satan himself. Stopping, Joey kicked the railing until it gave way and hopped over the side as she raced up the stairs to him.

Landing in the hallway, he darted to the front door, kicked that down too and ran outside. The driver in the car got out, gun in hand. He didn’t seem to know what to make of this sight.

“START THE CAR! START THE CAR!” Joey screamed.

The driver hopped in and Joey ripped the door open. He threw the brothers inside before hopping in himself.

“GO!” he yelled as the driver hauled ass out of the driveway.

Joey looked behind them to see the woman with the knife standing on the porch, watching them and laughing. Seto, who ended up on the floor, and Mokuba, who ended up on the seat, sat quietly until long after they left the area. Joey finally relaxed when they got on the major highway.

“I TOLD you you bought a murder house!” Joey snapped.

Seto opened his mouth, maybe to make a smart comeback or sneer, but he found he had no words. Mokuba just crawled to Seto’s side and curled up against him, shaking like a leaf. 

“Sir, is everything alright? Should I drive you to the hospital?” the driver asked.

“No, no, just...take us home.” Seto replied softly.

He glanced at the clock and swallowed. They had only been in the house five minutes? It had felt like at least an hour. He slowly moved to the seat and let what he just saw flash through his mind. He almost couldn’t believe it was real, but Joey had been there and so had Mokuba. There was no way that was fake, right?

 

Seto rubbed his eyes and threw the report down on the desk in disgust. Joey had been right after all, they had bought a murder house. No wonder it had been so cheap. Mokuba sat nearby, idlily playing with his tablet, but not really doing anything of significance either.

“It was a double homicide. The eldest sister killed her little sisters in cold blood.” Seto muttered.

The story was so sad. Three sisters had moved home after the sudden death of their parents, an accident that no one was completely clear on the details. All three wanted the house for themselves and they had been fighting about it for years, so the tension in the house was already high. One day, the eldest sister had finally just snapped and killed the other two. The only reason anyone found out was because the youngest daughter never showed up for her wedding party, but the eldest sister had and couldn't answer any of the questions about where her sisters were. 

According to the report, by the time anyone really noticed, they had been dead for almost two months and the sister had been living with the bodies in the house. The bathroom had been locked because when the police came to check everything out, they had to break down the door to get in because she had barricaded herself inside with the bodies. In the end, she had killed herself before the police broke the door down, taking her secrets to the grave with her.

“What do you want to do now?” Mokuba asked as he sighed.

Seto frowned and grabbed the second report. He had sent his crew in to check it out after they left and what they found was completely shocking. The pictures showed a house in ruins, walls graffitied and floors ripped up. Trash everywhere and windows smashed in. A completely different scene than what they had seen when they walked in. The starting price for a lot of these repairs was more than the brothers had actually spent on the house itself! Seto scowled and leaned back in his chair.

“Honestly? We should dump it and call it a waste of time.” Seto replied.

“But?” Mokuba stressed.

“But I refuse to let the Mutt be right. Have Roland find me someone who can cleanse the house and we can move on from there.” Seto said.

Mokuba was quiet for the longest time before sighing.

“So are we going to tell him or…?” Mokuba asked.

“And have him lord it over my head for the rest of his pathetic life? Absolutely not.” Seto scuffed.

“He did save our lives.” Mokuba muttered.

“We don’t even know if those…things could do anything.” Seto replied.

“But they could have. I’m just saying, Joey saved us from being like kidnapped or something like that. It says so in the report, there have been six disappearances in that house in the past two years alone, but because they were homeless or vagrants, no one bothered to look for them. If Joey hadn’t carried us out…” Mokuba trailed off.

“A report you were supposed to read before we bought the damn thing.” Seto growled.

Mokuba crossed his arms and glared. He was not amused by Seto’s words.

“I didn’t see you reading it either. We both dropped the ball on this one and now it is going to cost us.” Mokuba replied hotly.

Seto scowled and looked away. Once again, Mokuba was correct and he was left feeling stupid.

“Seto, just call Joey.  He deserves to know.” Mokuba demanded.

Seto held out for another minutes or two before throwing his hands up. He picked up his phone and put it on speaker. It rang twice before there was a click.

“Wheeler?” Seto asked after a moment when no one said anything.

A girlish giggle came over the phone instead. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other and then at the phone.

“Wheeler?” Seto called again.

“Puppy go night night.” the girlish voice whispered before the line went dead.

Seto and Mokuba stared at the phone before Seto shot to his feet. He grabbed his keys and his jacket while Mokuba grabbed his phone and called Roland to send someone to the property. The brothers raced to Seto’s car and Seto roared out of the parking lot. As they drove, Mokuba tried to get through to Joey’s phone, but no one ever answered and it never went to voicemail. It just rang and rang.

As they turned down the street toward Joey’s apartment, Mokuba felt his heart stop when someone stumbled out into the middle of the street in front of their car. With their headlights on, they could see it was Joey and it looked like he was fighting with some sort of black mass. Seto slammed on the brake, but they were still moving. Joey’s eyes locked with theirs and Mokuba screamed, but the car stopped just in time. Joey slammed his hands down on the hood of the car and they watched as the black mass faded away. Seto and Mokuba jumped out of the car after pulling it over and Joey stood there, shaking and panting like crazy.

“I told you the house was fucking haunted.” Joey hissed and Seto sighed.

“Is that really what you want to say right now, Mutt?” Seto snapped.

“Well, I want to make sure to say it before this thing kills me, so yeah.” Joey replied.

Seto glanced around and frowned. Why was he all the way out here? He was pretty far away from his apartment.

“Why are you out here?” Seto asked.

Joey nodded to a shop nearby. It was practically hidden in the setting darkness, no lights on or anything.

“Ma was always really superstitious. She took me to this place one time when I was younger. After we left the murder house yesterday, I started to feel weird. Figured I’d come over here and get checked out.” Joey explained.

Seto looked like he wanted to say something so badly, but Joey was already moving. The brothers followed him, not sure what else to do. Joey knocked on the door twice before walking in. An older woman sat behind an old counter, idly flipping through a magazine, but when they walked in, she smiled.

“My, you all brought some trouble with you, huh?” she asked sweetly.

“Can you help?” Joey asked and the woman shrugged.

“Depends on if she’ll let me. If not, well…” her smile became evil.

“Then we get to do it the fun way.” she said.

She grabbed Joey and dragged him to the back room, the brothers looked at each other and went to follow her, but she stopped them at the door. 

“You two stay here. This is between us.” she commanded before slamming the door in their faces.

Joey was placed on a chair and told to just wait while she fiddled around with a few things, such as lighting candles and adjusting how much light was in the room. As time went on, Joey could see the black mass starting to form again. He eyed it with nervousness and seemed to lean away from it. The woman clapped loudly and caught his attention.

“Tell me, what drives you? What makes you do what you do?” she asked.

“I want to be the best. To provide for my family.” he said.

He sounded almost spellbound. The candles were starting to make him feel funny.

“What else?” she demanded.

“I want to show that I am better than I was before.” he continued.

“What else?” she demanded again.

“I want to prove that I am not my father.” Joey said suddenly.

“Good, why don’t you want to be your father?” she demanded.

The black mass was starting to form a face. Joey vaguely recognized it as the woman he saw at the bottom of the stairs with the knife.

“Because he is cruel and evil. I don’t want to be him.” Joey whispered.

“Good and how are you stopping yourself from being him?” she asked.

The face was starting to twist and morph. The women watched this all with calmness that Joey didn’t feel.

“By being a better person than he ever was.” Joey replied.

“Do you love your siblings?” she continued.

“More than anything in this world.” he replied.

“You would die for them?” she pressed.

“In a heartbeat.” he answered without a second thought.

The mass howled, as if the very answer burned it’s soul. The woman smirked and stepped forward.

“That’s right. You know what you did was wrong. You know what you did was cruel. You destroyed your sisters’ lives because of your greed. But you won’t find an ally with this one. So be gone!” she commanded.

The mass held for a moment more, but like smoke in the wind, it began to fade away until nothing was left. Joey sat there, panting heavily and feeling weak. She gently helped him off the chair and brought him back into the main shop. Mokuba and Seto both looked concerned and Seto took Joey’s arm to wrap it around his own shoulders. She let him go and Joey hung limply, like a doll.

“Take him home and let him rest. He fought hard against her control. Harder than most I have seen.” the woman said and Seto nodded slowly.

“What would it have done? If it took over?” Mokuba asked.

“Same thing it did before, just with a new host.” she replied with a shrug.

Mokuba frowned and moved towards the door to hold it for Seto.

“Oh! And one last thing!” she said just as they got to the door.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t let that one go. He’s a catch.” she said with a wink.

Seto huffed and dragged Joey to his car, but Mokuba stayed back. He eyed the woman with calm curiosity and she smiled.

“Name’s Marina. His Ma came to me once and I gave her a warning; don’t think you can tame a dragon. It will just eat you in the end. A part of me is glad she didn’t listen. You don’t see a lot of souls around here that can go one on one with a spirit like that and win. I suggest, if your brother really, really wants to keep him around, he’ll hoard him like a dragon with a precious treasure. If not, a knight might just come along and steal him away.” she explained.

Mokuba nodded sagely before closing the door behind him. She heard the car rumble to life and then speed off before chuckling.

 


End file.
